Whispers on Arrival
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Lisa Cuddy gets an unexpected guest one late night. What does she want? More importantly, what is she hiding? Huddy and Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have an idea in my head of a house fic, so I think I'll go with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House, but I do own the story plot, and the extra characters.**

On a cold and restless night, Dr Lisa Cuddy was walking through her warm suburban home making sure all the windows and doors were locked. She made her way down the hall and stopped at her daughters room, she stopped at the doorway looking at her little girl, feeling her worries and fears drift slowly away. She was about to head to her bedroom to get herself ready for bed, when she heard a soft timid knock on her front door. She stopped and looked at the door, thinking it was the wind playing tricks, she was about to go into her room when she heard the same soft timid knock again. She made her way over to her front door and turned the lounge room light on and swung the door open, about to scold the person who was knocking on her door so late in the evening. But she stopped when she realised just who was at her front door.

"Ruby?". Asked Lisa shocked at who her visitor was.

"Aunt Lisa!". Whispered Ruby as she dropped her luggage on the porch and launched herself into the safety of her aunts arms.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here? Are you okay?". Asked Lisa as she kept one arm firmly around her niece, and grabbed her suitcase and carried it into the house. Shutting the door behind her.

"I'm sorry for showing up so late Aunt Lisa". Said the girl as Lisa sat them both down on the lounge.

"Hey Rubes, it's okay. A 14year old girl should not be wondering the streets so late at night". Said Lisa as she wiped away the fresh tears on her niece's cheeks.

"It's just, I needed to go somewhere safe, and here was the last place I felt safe". Replied Ruby as she leaned into her aunts embrace. Lisa racked her brain trying to think about the last time her niece was in her house, when she realised it what over three years ago.

"Your mum must be worried about you! I should call her". Said Lisa as she leant forward to grab her land line.

"No, please don't". Said Ruby as she recoiled out of arms couch and sat herself in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Okay, I won't call your mum". Yet thought Lisa to herself. Lisa stared at her niece, only now seeing the bruises over her arms and face, and the gashes on her legs. Lisa had to stop herself from gasping.

"How about you sleep here tonight?". Asked Lisa, seeing her niece relax, knowing she made the right choice.

"That would be lovely, thank you". Said Ruby as she stood up and grabbed her suitcase and allowed herself to be shown into her aunts spare room.

"Now, the bathroom is across the hall, on the left side of the bathroom is my daughter Rachel's room, and at the end of the hall is my room. Feel free to annoy me, I'll introduce you to Rachel in the morning okay?". Asked Lisa.

"Okay, goodnight Aunt Lisa, thanks again". Said Ruby as she hugged her Aunty.

"No worries, night sweetie". Said Lisa as she kissed Ruby's hair made her way out of the spare room, closing the door behind her. She made her way back down the hall to the lounge room, and flicked the lights off before she made her way into her own room. She slipped her clothes off and slid into her side of the bed.

"I was wondering when you were going to join me". Said a males voice as he spooned up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lisa relaxed into her partners comforting arms.

"I'm sorry Greg, my niece dropped by unexpected". Said Lisa as she placed her hands over his.

"I know, I heard, everything okay?". Asked Greg.

"I don't know, she doesn't want to me call her mum, she has bruises all over her body, she's hiding something, and I'm worried". Said Lisa. Greg sighed.

"It'll be okay, she will tell you when she wants too, don't fret". Said Greg as he kissed Lisa's head.

"Thanks House". Smiled Lisa as she squeezed Greg's hands.

"Hey! It's Greg at home, and House at work. Do I have to spank you again?". Asked Greg as he lightly smacked her arse. Lisa laughed.

"No Greg, goodnight Greg". Said Lisa as she made sure to emphasize on the Greg. Greg laughed.

"I love you". Said Greg as he kissed her head. Lisa smiled, Greg was usually a maushasinistic pig, but to her and Rachel, he was an amazing man.

"I love you too". Replied Lisa as they both drifted off into sleep, with Greg's arms still around Lisa's waist.

**Early the next morning, **when Lisa awoke from bliss, she reached across the bed feeling for House, but he wasn't there. She bolted up in her bed and sat there listening, she heard squealing coming from the kitchen. Lisa smiled and got out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown. She walked out of her room, closing the door behind her, and made her way into the kitchen. Where she came face to with Greg, holding Rachel while flipping pancakes. He was shaking his arse while Rachel was giggling her head off. There was music in the kitchen, and Lisa smiled. She turned to look at her niece was standing next to House, laughing, as she tickled her cousin. Lisa smiled again.

"Does anyone have a camera I called use?". Asked Lisa with a laugh as she made her way over to the trio and received her daughter with a slobbery kiss to the cheek from Rachel. Lisa then kissed Greg on the cheek and kissed Ruby on her head.

"And how is everyone this morning?". Asked Lisa as she sat down at the kitchen table with Rachel on her lap.

"Fine thanks Aunt Lisa". Smiled Ruby as she also sat down at the table.

"Are you sure she's not yours? I mean, she's got the politeness down packed, and I woke up this morning and she came into the kitchen, and I was like, wow, mini Cuddy got older over night. But then I realised it was older Cuddy's niece". Smiled Greg as he placed the pancakes on the table. He then took Rachel from her mother and blew raspberries on her stomach, before placing her in her high chair. Lisa smiled for the third time in five minutes. Lisa looked at Ruby and noticed the smile on her face, was also on hers. She looked at Ruby closer and seen her barriers that she had up last night weren't up this morning, but she could still see the pain in her eyes, and the stiffness behind her actions. Lisa knew something wasn't right with her niece, and she was going to find out what.

**So, a little something in my head. Tell me what you think and whether or not i should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own House. Just Ruby and the plot.**

"House". Said Ruby as she shook House's shoulder. House just snored and rolled over onto his side, but instead, he fell off the side of the lounge.

"Shit...tucki mushrooms". Said Greg realising Rachel was sitting on the floor playing with her dolls. Rachel just looked at House on the ground and laughed to herself, before going back to her dolls, making one of them fall over like House.

"Are you okay?". Asked Ruby. House took two deep breathes in before pulling himself back up on the lounge in a sitting position.

"Yeah, I'm just frikken dandy. Now, why did you wake me from my sleep?". Asked Grey grumpily.

"Um, Aunt Lisa had to go into work to see a donor, and she told me to tell you. So I'm telling you". Said Ruby with a smile. Greg just rolled his eyes. Ruby just sat next to Greg watching the Monster Trucks that were on the screen.

"House?". Asked Ruby after sitting in silence for awhile.

"Yes?". Asked Greg as he turned to look at Ruby.

"Even thou Rachel's not yours, you wouldn't hurt her would you?". Asked Ruby looking at her hands.

"No of course not, I wouldn't hurt the kid, why's that?". Asked Greg as he looked at Ruby, shocked at her question.

"Um, just wondering". Said Ruby as she flashed House her pearly whites and sat down on the ground with Rachel and played barbie dolls. House stared at Ruby, confused by her actions. By staring at her, he could see how reserved she was. He could see the pain and fear in her eyes, the same he once had in his. After his father had abused him. House sighed inward to himself, she had been abused by someone, and that's why she's here.

A few hours later, after House had given Rachel a bath and had put her to bed, Lisa Cuddy had finally arrived home, feeling the effects of the long day she had. House was lying on the lounge, head tilted back, a loud snore coming from his mouth. Lisa smiled at this image, she slipped off her heels and curled up next to House on the lounge. House shifted upon the movement at his side and noticed Lisa asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, protecting her from what he could not protect her niece from. Not very long later, House decided to carry her to bed. He inched his way out of underneath her, and carried her into their room. He slipped her skirt over her thighs, and then slipped her blouse of her shoulders, leaving her clad only in her underwear, he then pulled the covers up over her and kissed her head. He smiled before moving back out into the lounge room where he found Ruby crying softly on the lounge in the corner.

"Hey, are you okay?". Asked House as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and moved away from his touch. House winced. He limped around the lounge and sat next to her.

"Hey Ruby, it's okay. This old oaf isn't going to hurt you. You've been hurt too many times before". Said House as he rubbed his thigh. Ruby's tears halted for a moment, she looked at House.

"How do you know I've been hurt?". Whispered Ruby through her tears.

"Because I've been where you are before". Replied House softly, Ruby gasped.

"What happened?". Asked Ruby. House shifted awkwardly, he hates telling this story, Lisa's the only one who knew the truth.

"When I was younger, my dad use to hit me, he would say sorry because it's what you do when you hurt someone, but it didn't stop him from doing it again". Said House with a shiver.

" When I got older, her hurt me more frequently and harder, mother didn't know, he said if I told, two lives would be gone; mine and hers". Continued House. House looked at Ruby, they held each other's gaze, he then spoke again looking her in the eyes, making sure she understood each word.

"What happened to you, was not your fault. Never think it was, you're 14years old, even if you spilt juice on the ground, it wasn't your fault, okay?". Said House. Ruby just nodded her head. They sat in silence for awhile, until Ruby decided she had to tell someone.

"It all started one day, I was 11 and I was coming home from a friend's house, and it started to poor down rain. I ran inside and he's sitting on the lounge watching some game, I know mums not home because her cars not there. He tells me that I can't go inside soaking wet, and I ask him what am I suppose to do? He then tells me to take off all my clothes and that he will get me towel. I took off all my clothes, but he didn't get me a towel, I could his gaze lingering on me, he made me shiver. He then went and grabbed a towel and slipped it over my shoulders. I expected him to move his hands, but his hands stayed where they were". Sniffled Ruby.

"He guided me over to the lounge and sat down, he then sat me on his lap, and he started rubbing his hands up and down my thighs saying I was cold. He then touched me,,, down there. I knew what he was doing was wrong, but I couldn't stop him, he was too powerful. He didn't rape me that night, he didn't touch me for a month, until one night, mum had the night shift, and he comes into my room, late at night, and tries to undress me, and that was when I struggled. He hit me across the face". Said Ruby as she placed her hand over her left cheek.

"He then raped me. It continued on for awhile. Sometimes, he would light a smoke and put burn marks on my skin because I wouldn't do as he said. He raped me, burnt me and hit me for two and a half years, I was too scared to tell mum, knowing she wouldn't believe me. Then a week ago, I told her, and she didn't believe me, she slapped me and called me a liar and she then left the house. I packed my suitcase, went into mum's office and found Aunt Lisa's address. I then went to my best friend Holly's house, she had known what was going on, but neither one of us knew what to do. When I went there deciding to leave and come here, we told her mum. Her mum was the first adult to believe me". Said Ruby as she looked at Greg with the tears running freely down her cheeks.

"She tried to persuade me to tell, but I just couldn't. I was scared. So she took photos of my injuries and paid for my flight here. She saved my life, I'll be forever grateful". Finished Ruby as her tears begin to flow more.

House wrapped his arms around the young girl, she didn't flinch or move away. She stayed in his embrace, knowing that this man and her Aunt, were two other adults she knew she could trust. She finally found a home, a place where people weren't going to hurt her. She also found someone to trust and talk too, someone as messed up as her. But happy endings don't always last.

**There you go guys, read review. Is there anything special you want to see in this fic? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own House. Just Ruby and the plot.**

"Sweetie, are you sure you're fine to come to the hospital with me?". Asked Lisa the next morning on the way to work. Ruby sat in the back staring out the window, whilst Rachel sat on the other side of the car in her booster seat, babbling to herself.

"Yes Aunt Lisa, I'm fine". Replied Ruby with a roll of her eyes. Lisa just smiled.

"Okay good, if not, you can just annoy Greg". Smiled Lisa. With the mention of House, Rachel started to clap her hands. Lisa looked through her rear view mirror and smiled at her daughter, and then at her niece.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. Lisa held Rachel's bag in one hand, and her belongings in the other. Ruby was carrying the two year old in her arms, trying to hide the nerves, but Lisa knew her niece was nervous. Lisa smiled at her niece, who politely returned the smile, as well as to the nosey nurses who were smiling at her. They entered the confinement of Lisa's office, Ruby sighing in relief when setting Rachel down on the couch, who followed suite sitting down next to her. Lisa placed Rachel's bag on the ground and kissed her forehead, before pulling out Rachel's colouring book and placed them on the ground with her crayons. Lisa then grabbed Ruby's book from Rachel's bag and handed Ruby her book and kissed her on the head as well. Ruby smiled and gratefully received her book. Rachel slid herself onto the ground and then started to colour, whilst Lisa sat down in her office chair to do some paperwork. They sat in silence for awhile until Ruby broke it.

"Aunt Lisa?". Asked Ruby as she placed her book in her lap.

"Mmmm?". Answered Lisa as she wrote something on her page.

"When does House usually get in?". Asked Ruby.

"He should be coming in...now". said Lisa as she looked at the entrance of the hospital when House limped in. Lisa studied House and noticed his limp was harder than usual and he had bags under his eyes. Greg then wiped his face with the front of his palm and hastily made his towards Lisa's office. He entered the office, pushing the door open, and made his way into the office and sat down in an arm chair, extending his leg out with a sigh of release. Lisa looked at him quizzically, Greg returned her gaze with one of his own saying he will tell her later, she nodded telling him okay. Rachel placed her crayons down and crawled onto his lap with a giggle. Greg held Rachel in his lap, and held her tightly, breathing in her baby scent. Lisa gave him another look, this time worried. He only held her that close when something was wrong. Ruby moved across the lounge to snuggle into his side, House wrapped one arm around her and the other around Rachel. Greg looked at Ruby, Ruby looked at Greg, Ruby nodded her head, she knew he was asking her if she was okay. Greg smiled and kissed her head. Greg laid his head back and sighed.

"Alright kids, I best be off to work". Said House as he stood up and placed Rachel on the seat, but she didn't want to go, she clung to his clothes. Rachel looked at her mum, begging her with her eyes to let her stay with House. Ruby then gave her the same eyes. Lisa rolled her eyes and caved.

"Fine, but you need to get some work done". Said Lisa as she stood up.

"It's a deal mummy". Said House with a grin. Rachel laughed. Lisa walked over to the trio and kissed all three of them on the heads.

"Bye mummy". Said the three in unison. Lisa laughed and the three of them left, with Rachel in his arms. They took the elevator up to House's office, ignoring the stares in the process. They arrived at his office with the ducklings talking to each other.

"It's never...". said Thirteen before she trailed off staring at House as he entered with Rachel in his arms, and Ruby trailing behind him.

"What? You never seen a hunka spunk before?". Asked House as they kept staring at him, but more importantly, to the girl behind him. House sighed.

"Oh right, the new kids more important to me. It's because she's pretty isn't it?". Said House with a fake sniffle. House sighed again.

"Fine, ducklings, this is Ruby Cuddy, Lisa's niece, now get back to work".

/

"Houseeee?". Asked Rachel as she sat on top of his desk. House looked at Rachel.

"Yes Rachel?". Replied House.

"I'm hungry". Replied Rachel with a pout. Greg looked at his watch then at the two girls.

"Me too, let's go to the cafeteria to get some food". Said House as he reached forward and grabbed Rachel. The three of them walked to the elevators and rode down to the cafeteria. The stares didn't stop, one because House had the Deans Daughter in his arms, and two, because there was a girl with him no-one had ever seen. When they arrived in the cafeteria, the stares got worse. House rolled his eyes and grabbed some food for the three of them, before making their way over to the table where Wilson was sitting. House dropped the tray down and placed Rachel in a sit next to Wilson.

"Sheesh, can't people just stop staring? I didn't mean to kidnap the girl". Said House loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone gasped before House seen a nurse run off, more than likely to tell Lisa where her daughter was. House laughed.

"Um, House, please tell me why we have two girls sitting at our table, one of which I do not know". Said Wilson looking at Ruby. Ruby sighed and shifted awkwardly.

"Well, this is Rachel, you know, Cuddles daughter, the one I supposedly kidnapped. But this other one, she came willingly, it's because I offered her candy". Said House with a grin, Wilson just stared at him.

"Fine, she's Cuddy's niece". Continued House with a whisper. Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Dr Wilson, I'm this oafs old best friend, apart from Cuddy of course". Smiled Wilson. Ruby smiled her hellos.

"JIMMY". Squealed Rachel as she flung a chip at Wilson. House laughed. Wilson then looked behind House's head, to see Cuddy walking up to their table. Wilson's smiled dropped.

"Cuddy's coming isn't she?". Asked House as he collected Rachel into his lap, knowing Lisa was going to sit in that seat. A few moments later, Lisa made her way up to the group and sat down in Rachel's unoccupied seat.

"Mummy". Squealed Rachel as she went to fling her arms around her mother.

"Oh no Rachie, you have tomato sauce all over your mouth, I don't think you mummy wants it on her new blouse". Smiled House as Rachel shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat her chips. House then grabbed the salad and bottle of water from the tray and handed them to Cuddy.

"Thanks. So a nurse came in to tell me that my daughter has been kidnapped and that you kidnapped another girl, please explain?". Asked Lisa as she rose her eye brows. Ruby laughed.

"He didn't kidnap me, I came willingly. He offered me candy". Said Ruby with a laugh as House laughed as well before went to explain.

"Well, everyone was staring at us as we walked in, so I said it wasn't easy to kidnap the deans daughter with everyone staring at me". Replied House with a smile. Lisa just rolled her eyes and smirked. House loved his family, maybe it was time to make it official?

**There ya go guys, next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

"House, we have a problem". Said Ruby as she walked into House's office, pacing back and forth.

"What's up kiddo?". Asked House not even looking up from his medical journal.

"Mum and _him_ are at the hospital". Said Ruby with venom in her voice. House dropped the journal and looked up at Ruby.

"Are you serious?". Asked House as he stood up and hobbled over to Ruby. Ruby nodded her head.

"Crap, we need to tell your Aunt". Said House as he scratched the back of his head.

"Tell her what? That her sister's husband is a jerk and rapist? No, I don't think I can do that". Replied Ruby shaking her head.

"I know, but we have to tell her something". Stated House.

"Tell me what?". Asked the person in question as she entered the office.

"That your sister and her husband are here". Replied House smiling a forced smile. Lisa smiled and turned back on her heel and walked back the way she came.

"House, what are we going to do?". Asked Ruby as she trembled. House walked over to Ruby and wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I don't know, but I know one thing's for sure, that doofus face will never hurt you again". Said House as he squeezed Ruby.

/

"So Gregory, Lisa tells us that you also work at Princeton Plainsboro?". Asked John, who is Lisa's brother in law.

"Yes". Replied House shortly, Lisa went to give House a kick under the table but he moved his foot leg away and Lisa hit the table instead.

"That is such a coincidence! My friend Aaron is a Doctor as well". Replied John.

"Cool". Replied House as he ate.

"What type of doctor are you?". Asked John.

"Diagnostician". Replied House. Lisa glared at House which he just ignored.

"Oh! So you're THE doctor House?". Asked John, emphasizing on the.

"Yup". Replied House as he popped the 'P' just to annoy Lisa. Rachel giggled to herself and put a finger in her mouth and made a popping sound with her finger. Lisa glared at House which made Rachel laugh even more. John laughed and leaned over and went to tickle Rachel's stomach, but he pulled away in pain.

"Ouch. Did you just kick me?". Asked John as he glared at House.

"Sorry about that, my foot twitched". Replied House dryly as he glared at John but then winked at Ruby discreetly, which Rachel saw and laughed, trying to wink at House, but then laughed when she failed.

The conversation flowed throughout the night, John trying to interact with House, whilst House just wanted them to leave. House then stood up abruptly, which caused Lisa to glare at him.

"I'm sorry, but the new pain medication I'm on makes me feel queezy, and right now, I feel queezy. It was nice to meet you, goodbye". Said House as he limped away from the kitchen table. Picking Rachel up along the way. House then marched into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. House laid down on the bed with Rachel curled up into his side, hearing all of the commotion going on out in the lounge room.

"You better not go nere that jerk Rach, and he better not go anywhere nere you, or I will kill him, he already tried, but I kicked his leg "accidently". Said House smiling. Rachel giggled.

"Howsee funny". Giggled House as she pat House's gruff cheek with her hand, then laughed again.

"Seriously, he hurts you or Ruby or Jasmine, he will die". Whispered House as he kissed Rachel's forehead.

"Kill who?". Asked a small timid voice standing at the open door which he didn't close fully.

"Who do you think kiddo?". Asked House as he turned his head to look at Ruby briefly, seeing her looking between the bed and the door.

"Come on kiddo, come on and join the love. But shut the door, they're so loud". House grumbled in reply. Ruby smiled lightly and closed the door and walked over to jump in next to House laid on his back and wrapped one arm around Rachel and the other around Ruby.

"Are you okay?". Asked House lightly, knowing his soft side was coming through.

"I am, but I wish he wasn't here". Ruby replied snuggling into House's side. Half an hour later, Lisa walked into her room to find her family all curled up on her bed. She smiled at first, but frowned when she seen the tears on her nieces cheeks. Lisa walked out into the lounge and sat down, putting her face in hands, wondering why her niece was crying. A few moments later, she heard a creaking coming from behind her, Lisa turned around and came face to face with Gregory.

"Are you okay?". Asked House as he sat down next to his partner.

"Yeah, is Ruby okay?". Asked Lisa as she leant into Greg.

"Um kinda, there's something she needs to tell you". Said House as he wrapped one arm around Lisa.

"And that is?". Asked Lisa as she craned her neck to look up at House.

"Crap, I really wish she was the one to tell you this". Whispered House looking away from Lisa's piercing gaze.

"House, what is it". Asked Lisa pulling his face towards her.

"She was raped". Replied House as he looked away again, not being able to stand the look of helplessness in Lisa's eyes.

"By who?". Gasped Lisa, not being able to trust her voice.

"Jerk face John". Growled House as he tightened his grip on Lisa, trying to protect her from a ghost. Lisa sat there shocked, not knowing what to say. Her niece, the girl who told her everything, was raped. What was she going to do?

**So, theres my next chapter. Read and review pretty please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOUSE, I wish I did.**

The next morning when Lisa woke up, she was curled up in Gregory's tight, warm embrace. During the night she came restless, it wasn't because they fell asleep on the lounge, no, it was because her niece was hurting and she didn't know what to do. After Greg had told her about Ruby, she didn't know what to do or think, all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry, cry for the innocence that Ruby had lost, cry for the jerk of brother in law who did that to his own daughter. Lisa sat up straight, did her sister know?

In the process of sitting up straight, she woke Greg up from his slumber, making him land on the floor with a thud.

"Ouch, what is it with you Cuddy women who like to get me out of bed, just not very nicely". Groaned Greg as he rubbed his thigh.

"I'm so sorry". Said Lisa as she scrambled down onto the ground and massaged his leg for him. Greg moaned.

"I could get use to this". Smiled Greg as he winked at Lisa, Lisa smiled back and leaned forward and kissed him.

"Greg; I need to talk to Ruby, but I don't know what to say". Whispered Lisa as she helped Greg into a seating position, sitting back against the lounge. Greg wrapped his arm around Lisa and held her tight into his body.

"The one thing she needs to hear right now is that you're here for her, that you believe her and that she will always have a place here. The main thing she needs right now, is for you to listen". Said Greg as he squeezed Lisa and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Greg". Whispered Lisa as she wrapped her arm around Greg and squeezed.

"I love you too". Replied Greg. They held each other in silence which felt like forever, but in true fact, they only held each other for a few minutes before Rachel came running in.

"Mummy! Daddy!". Squealed Rachel as she launched herself into House's lap. Surprising both of them by calling House daddy.

"Sweetie, why are you calling Greg daddy?". Asked Lisa as she brushed the bangs out of her daughters face.

"Because, last night, when de jerk was being a meany bum to Wuby, he saved me. And and and this morning, I woke up, and he was my daddy". Smiled Rachel as she wrapped her arms around Greg's waist.

"Are you okay with this?". Asked Lisa looking at Greg. Greg looked down at the little girl in his arms, and then to the woman in his arms, he didn't know what to say, to tell the truth, he was scared and didn't know what to say.

"Hey Rachie Roo; how about we go have McDonalds for breakfast?". Asked Greg smiling at Rachel in his arms. Rachel squealed.

"Weallly?". Asked Rachel looking between her mum and her newly dubbed 'dad'.

"Yeah, don't look at your mum, it's just you and me". Smiled House. Rachel smiled again and nodded her head vigorously.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get your jacket and your shoes". Said Greg as Rachel jumped of his lap and ran into her room.

"Why are you doing this?".asked Lisa looking up at Greg.

"Because you need to talk to Ruby, and Rach would want to as well, so I and her are going out for breakfast". Replied Greg as he stood up slowly and stretched, he then grabbed his jacket and wallet.

"Thank you". Smiled Lisa as Rachel came running into the lounge room trying to put her coat on, Greg laughed because she had her shoes on the wrong feet and she was putting her jacket on the wrong way, Greg smiled and helped Rachel put her clothing items on properly.

"Alright, say goodbye mummy". Said Greg as he picked Rachel up and flung her over his shoulder. Rachel squealed and waved goodbye.

After the duo had left, Lisa sat alone on the ground, staring at the recently shut door. What do you say to someone who doesn't trust or believe anyone? Lisa sat there contemplating what to say, she knew that no matter what Ruby said, she would believe her, but she knew one thing, she was going to kill her sister if she knew.

/

A few hours later, Lisa had moved from the ground to the couch, she had started to watch a movie whilst snuggled up in a blanket. Lisa was too caught up in the movie, that she didn't hear Ruby shuffle into the lounge room. Ruby sat on the lounge and snuggled up to her aunt.

"Good morning sweetie, how'd you sleep?". Asked Lisa as she wrapped an arm around her niece.

"Yeah okay, your bed is really comfortable". Smiled Ruby as she wrapped her arm around Lisa's waist.

"Well good, glad you liked it, because it's the last time you sleep in it!". Replied Lisa with a laugh. Ruby laughed.

"I love you Aunt Lisa". Said Ruby as she squeezed her Aunt.

"I love you too sweetie, and I'll never hurt you". Replied Lisa. Ruby sighed.

"He told you didn't he?". Asked Ruby not looking up at her aunt.

"Yes he did, I'm so..". started Lisa before she was cut off.

"Don't say you're sorry, I'm glad he told you, I don't think I could". Replied Ruby as they sat there in silence, Lisa waiting for Ruby to continue because she didn't want to push her.

"Aunt Lisa?". Asked Ruby as she looked up at her Aunt.

"Yeah sweet heart?". Answered Lisa.

"Do you promise to never hurt me?". Sniffled Ruby. Lisa sighed, her heart broke for her niece, here she was, asking her, if she would ever hurt her? The jerk sure did a number on her!

"Never sweetie, you're my niece, you're like the other daughter I've yet to have". Replied Lisa as she kissed her niece on the head. They sat in silence, Lisa waited for Ruby to speak, knowing that by in the silence, Ruby was collecting her thoughts.

"I came home one day when I was 11, and he raped me, it continued on for awhile, until I couldn't stand it, I told mum, but she didn't believe me, so she kicked me out. I went to my best friends house and I couldn't hold it anymore, so I told her mum, her mum then bought me tickets to come here, because I knew that here, it'd be safe and always have a home". Sniffled Ruby.

"Oh sweetie". Said Lisa as she wrapped both of her arms around Ruby and held her tight as she cried.

"Sweetie, you're always welcome at my house, and you're always going to be safe as long as you're under my roof or either of my roofs, at the hospital, you'll always be safe as well, I love you sweetie". Replied Lisa as she kissed Ruby's head.

"I love you too". Cried Ruby.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please read and review! Much love everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

A few weeks letter, Ruby was in a slum, her mum and step father were still in town and everything Greg and Lisa tried to do, she would frown and walk into her room and cry, even her little cousin Rachel couldn't fix her cousin, and that made Rachel grumpy. House decided to take things into his own hands, he couldn't stand to see Ruby upset. He made a few phone calls and organised a surprise, which came that day. The doorbell had rang on a Saturday morning whilst the Cuddy/House family were seated in the lounge room watching a movie. House motioned for Ruby to get there door. Ruby shuffled her feet and made her way to the door, opening it, but not looking up.

"RUBY!". Squealed a voice. Ruby looked up and seen her best friend Holly standing there, bags in one hand, and her mother standing beside her.

"HOLLY". Squealed Ruby as she flung her arms around her best friend, letting silent tears roll down her cheeks, he hugged each other for a few moments, before pulling away, Ruby invited her second family into the house.

"Hi Mrs. James". Whispered Ruby as she hugged her second mum, Amy James smiled and let go as Lisa made her way over to the trio.

"Hi there I'm Lisa Cuddy, Ruby's Aunty, I know this is rude, but what're you doing here?". Asked Lisa confused as she held out her hand to Amy.

"Hi I'm Amy James, and this is my daughter Holly James, Ruby's second family, didn't your partner tell you?". Asked Amy confused.

"Tell me what?". Asked Lisa as she glared at Greg. Greg smirked and stood up, picking up Rachel along the way.

"That I rang Amy and asked her to come and stay with us, because Ruby needed something to do than sit with me and watch Monster Trucks". Smiled House. Ruby looked at House and smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you". Whispered Ruby.

"For you? Anything". House whispered back as he kissed the top of Ruby's head.

"Oh okay then, well welcome to my home, in Greg's arms is my daughter Rachel". Said Lisa as House flinched, Lisa took note of this and thought to mention it later.

"I don't know the sleeping arrangements umm..". started Lisa.

"Ruby, please show Holly to your room, you two will be roommates, and Amy, Lisa will show you to her study. My friend Wilson will be dropping off your beds very soon, but until then, make yourself at home". Said House as he cut in. Lisa looked at House before showing Amy to her 'room', whilst Ruby showed her best friend to their room. House went and sat on the lounge holding Rachel in her lap.

"Now, Rach, tonight, Ruby and Holly are going to have a night to themselves because Ruby needs it, and then tomorrow, it's a girl sleepover okay? With popcorn, chips, cake and lollies, all the good unhealthy stuff okay?". Asked House.

"Daddy sleep too?". Asked Rachel innocently. Rachel saying Daddy still made House's tummy fill with butterflies.

"No sweetie, you three girls will sleep in Ruby's room all together, and I'll take in a TV and you can watch finding nemo, does that sound good?". Asked House. Rachel squealed and clapped her hands. House laughed just as the door bell rang.

"Oh, looks like it's our job to answer the door this time munchkin, I wonder who it could be?". Said Greg as he stood up with a groan and walked over and answered the door. Greg swung the door open to reveal Wilson.

"Hey bestie, what's happening?". smiled Greg as he let him in. Wilson made his way in, pulling two trundle beds behind him. Greg closed the door as he entered.

"You look very mother hen like". Smirked Wilson as he looked Greg up and down. House smiled and him then glared. Rachel laughed just as the rest of the gang entered the lounge room.

"Hey Wilson". Smiled Ruby as she walked over to Wilson and high fived him. Wilson smiled.

" At least someone is happy to see me". Smiled Wilson at House. Lisa laughed.

"I'm always happy to see Wilson, you're my bestie". Smiled House with a wink. The ones who knew them laughed.

"Um James Wilson, this is Amy James and her daughter Holly, they're Ruby's second family, they're staying with us for awhile". Smiled Lisa.

"Oh, so that's the reason why you needed the extra beds for awhile". Smiled Wilson in House's direction. House nodded.

"Now I'm guessing everyone's hungry, I'll go make some lunch". Smiled House as she placed Rachel on the ground. Everyone voiced their agreement.

"I meant for myself, but I guess I could make something for everyone as well". Said House as he walked into the kitchen. Lisa and Wilson stared in his wake, did House just offer to make some lunch?

"I'm going to go give him some help, just make yourselves at home". Smiled Lisa as she made her way into the kitchen. Lisa made her way over to Greg and wrapped her arms around his middle from behind.

"Why are you doing this?". Asked Lisa as Greg stopped chopping up some salad ingredients. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Lisa.

"Because Rubes is sad, and she needed someone to talk to who is her age, and so I thought why not her best friend? So I ransacked her phone and found her best friend's home number, rang them, spoke to Amy and told them about what had happened. After that, I concluded that they needed to come here, it's school holidays over there so they're staying for two weeks if thats alright?". Asked Greg as he looked down at Lisa, he could see some tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, should I have not offered them your house?". Asked Greg.

"No, I'm not crying at that, I'm crying at how amazing you are. You knew the one thing that could make her feel better. I love you". Sniffled Lisa. Greg smiled and kissed her on the head.

"Anything for my family".

**Next chapter; read and review. And question for yall, what do you think of a sister for Rachel?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

A few weeks days later, Greg was sitting outside on the swinging chair and looked up at the night sky. He was thinking of the past, the present and especially the future. He was comparing the stars to moments in his life. If it was a big star, he would say that was one of the bigger moments in his life such Ruby coming into his life and the smaller star for when the cafeteria didn't have a Rueben sandwich. Leaning back into the swinging chair and placing his arm on the back of the chair, House sighed. Ruby's parents keep on coming over because they want Ruby to go back with them, but can't they take the hint? She doesn't want to go back with them. House growled.

"I'm sorry!". Squeaked a voice from behind him. House turned around and seen Ruby, standing there.

"Sorry kiddo, I was thinking about your parents and well, I got angry. What's up?". Asked House as he gestured to the spare seat beside him. Ruby shuffled her feet where she was standing and then decided to go sit down next to House. As Ruby sat down, House wrapped his arm around Ruby and pulled her into his chest. Ruby then pulled her legs up onto the swinging lounge and curled into House's side.

"House, do you reckon if I asked Aunt Lisa to adopt me she would?". Asked Ruby. House thought for a moment before looking down at the little girl.

"Do you mean get custody of you? Because if she wanted to adopt you, then you'd be her daughter". Replied House slightly confused. Ruby thought about what House had said for a few minutes before looking up at House and smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's what I meant". Smiled Ruby.

"I think she'd love too". Replied House as he returned Ruby's smile.

"Really? Because I love my mum, I really do, but her boyfriends a meany bum". Mumbled Ruby as she snuggled in further into House's side. House laughed.

"Sweetie, if I could, it'd say a lot more about that boyfriend than meany bum". Said House as he wrapped his arm around Ruby tighter and brought her in closer, trying to protect her from what once was. Ruby giggled lightly.

"House?". Asked Ruby. House looked down at the little girl who was looking up at him.

"Thank you, you are amazing". Said Ruby as she hugged House lightly. House smiled and held Ruby tighter.

"Anytime; you know that". Replied House as he kissed the top of Ruby's head.

"Thank you for getting my best friend here. I didn't realize how much I missed and needed her at the time". Said Ruby as she snuggled in closer to Greg's side.

"Anytime kid. Anytime". Whispered Greg as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Dadddyyyyyy!". Squealed Rachel as she bounded out of the back door and pounced herself onto Greg's lap with an omf.

"Omph, what up Rach?". Asked Greg as he looked down smiling at her. The trio shuffled lightly as Rachel stretched her legs over Ruby as House had one arm wrapped around Ruby and the other around Rachel.

"I just missed chu tis all". Giggled Rachel as she snuggled into Greg's chest. He laughed. He was babysitting the girls tonight because Lisa had to work late. They had dinner, had dessert, watched movies and now they were just waiting for Lisa to return home.

"Rach, all you had to do was go potty, how did you miss me?". He asked amused. Rachel looked up at Greg with a thoughtful expression on her face before shrugging her shoulders and giggling.

"I don't know" she giggled as she looked over at Ruby.

"Hello Ruuuuuuby" grinned Rachel whilst she longated the ru. Ruby grinned in response.

"Hello Rachellllllll". Grinned Ruby which made Rachel laughed.

"Daddy?". Asked Rachel as she looked up at Greg softly.

"Yeah pumpkin?". Asked Greg as he looked down at Rachel.

"Da phones ringing" grinned Rachel with a toothy smile. Greg smiled at the duo and lifted them off and got up and walked on inside to answer the phone. Cheeky little thing she was, he didn't even hear the phone ring.

"Hello, House of God" grinned House as he answered the phone.

"Greg" whispered the voice on the other line.

"Hey sugar plum, what up? You coming home any time soon?". Grinned house as he sat down on the lounge.

"Greg, there's been an accident..." she replied softly.

"And what does that got to do with me? Do I have a case?". Asked Greg confusedly.

"Greg, you need to listen to me and don't make any smart alik comments" replied Lisa seriously.

"Okay.. you're kinda scaring me". He replied softly. He heard Lisa take in a deep shaky breath and that's when he knew something was seriously wrong.

"Lisa, whats going on?". Greg asked seriously.

"Your mum just came through the ER, she looked like she had been beaten up pretty badly, you need to come here now Greg" she replied softly.

"Okay" replied Greg shakily as he hung up on her, not wanting to talk anymore. He turned around on two unsteady legs and came face to face with Ruby holding a sleeping Rachel.

"House, what's going on?". She asked softly. Greg reached onto the table and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys.

"We gotta go kid" he said swiftly as he ushered them outside, grabbing Rachel's bag full of books and toys and grabbed two blankets. The trio piled into the car as Greg slipped into the drivers seat and drove off to the hospital. He drove slowly under the speed limit, its not like he didn't want to get there and see his mum, because he did, but the state he was in, he shouldn't be driving and if he sped, he would crash and he could never forgive himself for letting anything happen to the girls. He pulled into the disabled parking bay at the hospital and sighed. He ran his hands over the steering wheel before jumping out. He limped to the back of the car and picked up Rachel from her booster seat and covered her in a blanket, it was a bit chilly out. He turned towards Ruby to ask her to grab the bag but she was already standing behind him with it, he smiled lightly at her before locking the door and making their way into the hospital with everyone staring at the trio.

Greg shifted Rachel up higher on his chest and she sighed, relaxing into him. They walked into Lisa's office where she was hunched over her desk with her head on her desk, she looked up as her door opened and they walked in. Greg walked over to the lounge and placed Rachel down softly on her side and pulled her blanket up over body properly and leaned over and kissed her forehead. Greg sighed and turned around to face Lisa who he could tell was going to say something.

"Don't say it. I can't take it and don't want to hear it. I need to go see my mum". He whispered softly as he left her office. Lisa stared at his retreating figure as he left her office, closing the door softly behind him. Lisa ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Ruby walked over to her aunt and wrapped her arms around Lisa's mid section, causing Lisa to smile down at her niece and wrapped her arm around her and pulled her in tight, laying a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Is House going to be okay?". Asked Ruby softly as she snuggled into her aunts side. Lisa sighed.

"I hope so sweetie, I really do"

**Soooooo sorry about the delay in update, my dad died so, im still in grieving process but im sorry, hope you enjoy this chapter. RR please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOUSE, hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews overall guys.**

Walking to his mother's room with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants, House was anxious to say the least. He was crazily worried about his mum, sure he hadn't spoken to her in awhile but she still was his mom, that would never change, but he was just anxious, he really did hope his father didn't turn up here because then all hell would break loose. Pacing outside his mothers hospital room made the nurses curious and they all became nosey, constantly staring at him and going up to him asking questions. House was getting annoyed and so he snapped, making a few doctors and nurses cringe. House huffed and walked into the room and looked at his mother, she was laying there in bed with tubes running in and out of her body and she was covered in bruises, House looked away for a moment, he didn't know if he could handle it. He rubbed his hand over his face and took in a deep breath; he can do this, for his mum. He walked over to the side of the bed and took his moms hand in his own.

"Mom, I know we've never really seen eye to eye, especially when it came to dad but I love you, always and I can't lose you, there's so much I've yet to tell you" he said softly as he brought her hand to his mouth and he kissed it softly.

"I've got a partner, her names Lisa Cuddy, you may remember her from med school. Well her, she is the most amazing thing to happen in my life. She's beautiful, amazing and she has a daughter, her names Rachel, she is the cutest little girl you will ever meet. She calls me dad, the first time she called me it all I could feel was butterflies in my stomach but now, I've gotten use to it, I feel all happy and giddy inside. ". He smiled softly as he remembered the occasion.

"Then there's Ruby, she's actually Lisa's niece but her step dad was a douche so she's now staying with us, you'd love her mum, she is.. well, the mini version of Lisa and the female mini version of me". He laughed softly as he lifted his hand to his cheek to wipe the tears that had fallen.

"They're my family mum.. I love Lisa, and I think I'm going to marry her, but I need you to wake up mum, I need you to come to my wedding and be there for me and meet the family I've fallen in love with. I don't even know how I got so lucky to have this family, I don't even know how I got so lucky to have Lisa as my partner but I know one thing; it'd die for my family. They the world to me and it'd move the world to make sure they were safe and everything was okay". He said softly as he squeezed her hand lightly.

"Daddy!". Squealed a voice from behind him. He turned around and seen Rachel standing there with her blanket in her hand and her dummy in her mouth.

"Rachel? What're you doing here? Where's mummy?". He asked softly as he stood up and hobbled over to Rachel and picked her up, looking into the hallway to see if Lisa or Ruby were around but neither of them were.

"How'd you get here?". He asked softly as he carried Rachel over to the seat and sat down with her in his lap.

"how'd you get here munchkin?". He asked again as he took his mum's hand in his again.

"I followed you. Who dat?". She asked around her dummy as she pointed to his mum.

"Thats my mum".replied House softly.

"She sick". Said Rachel as she leaned her head on House's chest and snuggled into him.

"Yeah sweetie, she's sick" he whispered softly as he moved down in the seat to settle down. House looked down at Rachel and smiled softly, he ran a hand through her hair and she sighed and got closer to House. He never thought he would be a dad, let alone a good dad. There were still the few surprises with Rachel that scared the crap out of him, especially when she called him dad for the first time, but he was the happiest he'd ever been. Lisa, Rachel and now Ruby were his life, there wasn't a thing he would ever change for that. His family and life were complete because of the these three people.

"Greg?". Asked Lisa softly from the door way. He looked down at Rachel one last time to find her asleep with all four limbs on his lap, before turning and looking at Lisa.

"Hey babe" he said softly as Lisa walked over to him and sat on the edge of his chair, wrapping an arm around his back. She kissed his cheek softly, she smiled lightly as he leant into her, finally relieving all the pressure he had built up.

"Ruby said she had disappeared, but I knew where she went. You're her idol, she likes to stalk you" she said lightly. House smiled as he nodded his head.

"Yeah she did stalk me, but now she's asleep. She's had a long day, I think its past her bed time too" he said softly. Lisa nodded her head as she laid her head on top of Greg's.

"Ruby's going to get emancipated from her mum, she then wants to come live with us. She wants you to be okay with it" he said softly, tired and defeat evident in his voice.

"She does? She doesn't want to be a part of their family anymore?". Lisa asked softly.

"No she doesn't, she prefers our family where she's loved and always welcome" he said softly.

"She is one remarkable girl". He said softly.

"She sure is".

**Heres my next chapter, incredibly sorry about the delay, my life has been hell lately and its getting worse. Hope you enjoyed it, so read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wowzer. I am so sorry guys, I realized I haven't updated in a long time but things have been crazy, sorry. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House, but if I did, Huddy would still be together.**

Watching her Aunt Lisa and Uncle Greg talk in the hallway, Ruby focused her attention on the older woman in the hospital bed. It was Uncle Greg's Mom, she looked so…hurt. Ruby leaned forward in her chair and stared at the woman, there was something familiar about the woman, not the woman herself but the bruises on the woman, they reminded Ruby of when she was hurt by her stepdad. She sighed and leaned her head on her folded arms. She chewed on her lip as she tried to formulate the words in her head before speaking.

"I know you don't know me, and I don't really know you, I mean, sure I have heard things about you but I still don't know you..But you're my Uncle Greg's Mom, and I know he loves you and I know he can't and won't be able to live without you..so you kind of need to wake up. He's going insane..it's quite funny actually" she replied softly as she sat up ad looked over at the older woman.

"Your son is amazing, he..saved me you know? I have this step dad and he hurt me, hurt me in a way that I will never forget. The bruises and scars may be gone but the mental images are still there. When he found out, he protected me when he came here…You would be so proud of him. I know I am, I am just grateful that he's my Uncle. You should see him with Rachel..He's amazing" she whispered softly.

Looking down at her hands, she picked at her nails. Maybe she was lucky that she got away when she did? Because she could have been like Mrs House. Ruby wasn't dumb, she knew somewhat of what happened to her, maybe not raped but she was definitely attacked by her husband. Ruby sniffled and wiped away the tear that had fallen.

"Ruby?" asked a small voice from the door. Ruby looked up and smiled at Rachel who stood their rubbing her eyes and holding her teddy in one hand.

"Hey Ray" she said softly as she opened her arms to Rachel who smiled lightly and hurried over before climbing up into her cousins lap.

"Is Nanna House going to be okay?". She asked softly as she stared at the older woman on the bed. Ruby looked down at the girl in her lap before smiling softly.

"I hope so Ray..I hope so" Ruby whispered softly as she kissed the top of Rachel's head. They sat in silence for awhile, Ruby in her own thoughts staring at the door and Rachel staring at the older woman on the bed, wishing for her to wake up.

"Ruby?". Asked Rachel as she held her teddy to her chest.

"Yeah?". She replied softly with her gaze still focused on the door leading to the hallway of the hospital.

"When someone opens theys eyes, they awake?" Rachel asked lightly.

"Yeah usually, why's that?". Asked Ruby as she looked down at Rachel.

"Look"Rachel replied as she pointed at the older woman on the bed who had her eyes open and was staring at them.

"UNCLE GREG! AUNT LISA!".

/

"Aunt Lisa is she okay?". Ruby asked as she stood against the nurse's station with Rachel in her arms as she stared into Mrs House's room where the other doctors were standing around with House. Ruby looked to her side and seen Lisa with her arms crossed across her chest and biting her nails, her Aunt's classic sign that she was nervous.

"Hmmm? Oh yes sweetie, I think so. They're just running some tests to make sure that she's okay" Lisa replied lightly as she wrapped her arm around Ruby and placed the other one on Rachel's back as she caressed her daughter's back lightly. Biting her lip lightly, Lisa watched on as Greg looked over his colleagues as they made sure his Mom was okay, she was his family after all, even tho they may not have spoken in a long time, she was still family and he looked after family.

"Is it to make sure nothing's wrong and that nothing happened whilst she was unconscious?". Ruby asked as she leaned into her aunt, feeling somewhat on the tired side. Lisa tilted her head to the side as she stared at House and his Mom.

"Yeah..something like that sweetie" she replied lightly. Pressing a soft kiss to both of the girls foreheads, Lisa pulled away from them.

"You two go to my office okay? I'm going to go see Uncle Greg okay?". Said Lisa as Ruby nodded her head. Lisa smiled at the duo before walking inside the hospital room and stood next to Greg, silently offering up her support. Ruby watched on as she noticed her Uncle Greg relax into her Aunt Lisa's touch, she smiled, that's how love was supposed to be. Shuffling Rachel up in her arms, Ruby made her way to her Aunt's office and slipped in, closing the door behind her. Walking over the lounge, Ruby placed her cousin down and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and smiled as she looked down at the little girl, she looked so free and carefree, not giving a damn about anything in the world but Ruby knew that Rachel was aware of things that were going around her, she was an intelligent little girl after all.

Taking a seat on the opposite lounge to her cousin, Ruby sunk into the seat with a relieved sigh. She was oh so very grateful that Nanna House was okay, and she was even more grateful that her Uncle Greg was getting better but there was something..something that was giving her a weird feeling. She didn't know what it was exactly, but she did know that whatever it was, it wasn't good. Pulling her knees to her chest, she rested her arms on her knees and placed her head on her forearms, _why did today feel so..bleh all of a sudden_. Ruby thought to herself as she tilted her head to stare at Rachel. She wished she could be like Rachel, being carefree and not obvious to her own feelings. Just as she started to close her eyes, there was a knock on the door. Groaning, Ruby pulled herself out of the chair and made her to the door and opened it with a gasp before her gaze hardened.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?".

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
